Citrus Fruit
by hiddeninplainsight
Summary: One-shot lemon for chapter 14 of IIHE. ExB


**A/N: This is the lemon that would go in place of the ****************** in chapter 14 of IIHE.**

**I take no credit for this, besides editing it, and the last few lines of it. Siob (poisonedbirth) wrote this for me. PM her if you like it! Or PM me, and I'll pass it on to her. :D**

**Actually, reviews work too. I'll let her know what you guys think of it, if you mention it in your review.**

**So thank her for her hard work. (Especially since she took the time to do this twice for me. The first one got deleted. :( But, she's a great friend and took the time to rewrite it for me.)  
**

**OKAY! Listen up! If you said you DID NOT WANT A LEMON you do NOT need to read this for the rest of the story to make sense. I did that on purpose. So, if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

**Those who wanted a lemon (or didn't care) can continue reading. :)  
**

* * *

"Bella? Is that you?"

I froze, I didn't even realize that he had stopped singing.

I thought for a split second about running out of the room, but then realized that he would realize it was me and then make fun of me for running later.

"Y-yeah. It's me! I was just getting your clothes." I called.

I was just about to leave when I heard the shower curtain open.

"It's okay, Bella."

I nodded, and and proceeded to go to the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I almost whispered.

"Please, look at me."

Without turning around, I answered,"B-but, you're naked."

"So?"

"I don't want to invade your privacy," I murmured.

I heard him step out of the shower, and then he turned me around.

My face was right at Edward's chest.

I looked up at him and his eyes made me weak at the knees.

I realized that he was standing before me, all wet and naked.

My eyes widened at the thought, and the clothes slipped out of my hands.

"Aren't you going to put a t-towel on?" I asked.

"Mm, no. I was actually hoping that would join me," he murmured, pushing some of my hair back over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

He said nothing, he just grabbed my hand and pulling me to the shower.

When we stopped, he removed my shirt and shorts in a motion so quick, I would've swore he was Superman.

His fingers were like fire as they danced across my skin.

Before I knew it, I was standing naked in front of him. He looked me over and licked his lips like a fat kid looks at cake.

He lifted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me into the shower.

He set me down on the cool tile floor, letting the hot water pour down on my skin.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and began attacking my neck with his lips.

I gently let my head drop back to give him better access. Or that's what he would think.

Edward's lips at my neck made me feel like I was on cloud nine. The little things he did made me feel sensual.

He pulled me back, looked at me with hunger in his eyes and spun me around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he found the soap.

"Nothing, Miss Swan. I'm just trying to _clean_ you," he whispered.

He rubbed the soap around my legs, my hips my stomach, the curves of my breasts. And there's where he stopped.

The soap slid from his hands, and I had a feeling that it wasn't because it was slippery.

His hands moved around my breasts, massaging them lustfully.

I moaned and moved my head backwards, collapsing into Edward's chest.

He continued massaging and rubbing them, I almost fainted from the ecstasy.

I moved my hands to his. As soon as I did the motion, he froze. Probably thinking that I was going to stop him.

But when I forced his hands to squeeze my breasts and followed his hands with every motion – he realized what I was doing and I felt him grin from the top of my head.

His lips started kissing my wet hair, leaving traces of his firey lips down to my forehead, my cheek, the corner of my lips, my neck, my shoulder.

And he did the same, vice versa. His lips kept moving from my neck to my shoulder.

"Edward," I moaned, moving my hips against his.

He groaned back in retaliation.

"Bella, can I try something?" He nearly grunted.

I couldn't say anything. I just nodded my head.

One of his hands moved from one of my breasts and traced down my abdomen, down my stomach and stopped at my thighs.

His hand moved to my inner thighs, stopping at my entrance.

He seemed to stop for a moment, as if asking for approval.

When I let my head roll and groaned, he seemed to take that as a hint.

Two of his fingers opened my wet folds and he quickly slid a finger in.

I moaned loudly and drew both my hands back to set on his hips.

His chin rested on my shoulder as his finger moved slower, savouring every moment that finger was inside me.

He quickened his pace, making me moan with pleasure.

I could barely control myself, my fingers digging into his skin.

He licked my shoulder as he inserted another finger going at the same pace.

I briefly wondered if he felt the same way I did.

I looked at his face and saw only thing in his eyes: lust.

I smiled to myself but moaned again as Edward inserted a third finger.

My, this man was talented.

I bucked my hips and widened my legs more.

"Edward.." I moaned.

His one hand still laid on my breast and he began squeezing and massaging it again, while his fingers were at a frightening pace.

"Edward.." I moaned, yet again.

"Come for me, Bella. I want you to come into my fingers so I can taste you." He grunted.

I felt like I was going to pass out as his fingers got faster and faster and faster..

"_Edward!"_ I screamed as he collapsed into the shower with me and I came all over his fingers.

I turned and saw him suck lightly on his fingers.

He saw me and grinned, kissing me hard on the lips.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"If they find out..."

"Oh," he pouted.

I slipped from his grasp, hating myself for it.

"Finish up your shower. I don't think we'll have to worry about losing too much hot water from you. A nice cold one should get your thoughts off me." I winked, and grabbed a towel.

I dried myself off, trying to keep my own thoughts off Edward. After that experience, it was going to be hard to do. I put my clothes back up, and put my hair in a ponytail. Maybe they wouldn't notice it was wet...

I scooped up his wet clothes for the second time, and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Thanks in advance.**


End file.
